Homesick
by sapphicGarland
Summary: Lance goes home just for a few minutes...or hours...or days. He goes to visit his family, sharing lots of tears with them before Keith finally pulls him back in. ((Beta-read/revised by thepicklesinmyjar on Tumblr.)


Lance woke up in tears to the sound of the alarms ringing and Allura's screeching voice over the intercom. He'd dreamt about seeing his family again. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Allura shouted. Lance knew that it was, in fact, a drill. But he and the others had to act like it wasn't or it'd be extra training for all of them. He quickly put on his armour and went on his way to the control room, trying to shake off the dream he'd had. He ran down the stairs, wiping his face roughly as he rushed into the control room with most of the rest of the paladins, apart from Hunk, to Coran's applause and Allura's disapproval.

Coran's 'Good job paladins!' was impossible to hear over Allura's frustrated voice. "You all are much too late! We would all be dead by now if this was a real situation! And Hunk!" She points to the yellow paladin just walking in the door looking very sleepy, pajamas hanging halfway off of him. "You were even later! You all took a whole minute to get here, and you're not even in your armour! You paIadins need much more discipline. All of you are spending training doing laps! Being late or not dressed in your armour," she glared at Hunk. "Will no longer be tolerated."

The room filled with groans from each of the paladins, save from Lance, who didn't feel like complaining. He was in a very bad mood after his dream and kept replaying it in his head. Would his return home be as great as in his dream, or will he return to disappointment and a changed world? He walked out of the room, less comments and jokes said than usual. Nobody seemed to notice but Keith, who walked out with him. "Uh, Lance?" he asked.

The Cuban sighed and looked back at the new team leader, "Yeah?" he replied. He was not in the mood for being taunted today at all.

"I know we're supposed to be rivals and all, and I'm not too great at human interaction, but as the new 'team leader', I feel obligated to ask. Is anything wrong? You seemed.. off today."

Lance sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what he should say to Keith, their interaction had always seemed a little forced and difficult. He decided to just tell him the truth, as Keith seems to be genuinely concerned. "I guess I just feel homesick is all. I had a dream about mi abuela's cookies...and mama saying how proud she was of my grades. Every birthday they'd sneak me home, and I'd make sure to take off every Christmas." He suppressed a sniffle at the happy memories. He did really miss his family.

Keith nodded, putting a hand on Lance's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner, "Hey, at least you have a home to go back to, right? Just focus on the team and I promise you'll make it home safe."

Lance nodded, smiling softly at Keith. It wasn't the best reassurance he'd ever gotten. Knowing his family is still out there and he'll probably make it back to them was comforting, but it didn't really make him feel better. He was still going to have to miss them for a long time, "Thanks buddy. Tell me when Hunk makes breakfast, I'll be in my room," He walked down the hallway, still looking defeated as Keith stared worriedly at him. He may not be great at interacting with other humans, but if there was one he could count on to be happy and lighthearted, it was Lance. Seeing him so openly sad was strange and he knew something wasn't right.

Lance didn't go to his room as he had said. He had planned this for a long time and now he was just depressed and homesick enough to go through with it. He was going home. He couldn't stay here right now, he loved his team but he couldn't go without his family any longer. He just had to explain it to his family when he got back, why he couldn't be there. How he was off saving the galaxy from evil. He'd just be there for a few minutes...or maybe an hour...or two. Or longer. He rushed down to the lions. He gave Blue a pat as he left for Red. He sure did miss Blue, but Allura was doing great in her and he felt so proud of the both of them. As he climbed in Red, he realized he had no idea where Earth was. How could he be so stupid? They had gotten here through a wormhole, for all he knew he was in another dimension! Tears stung his eyes as he began to get up, before being pushed back down by the force of Red rushing out of the castle. She knew where to go! Lance laughed triumphantly, thanking the lion over and over. Even for Keith's old lion, Red wasn't so bad.

It took a few hours for them to get to Earth, but once they did they landed right outside his home. Lance thanked the lion one last time before rushing out. He walked down the familiar pathway, between flowers of blue and red. There were forget-me-nots that lined the path-way. Lance smiled. He'd never felt this emotional by just seeing his house before. He knocked on the door. He'd tried to open it before but the handle wouldn't turn. Of course they had locked it...they weren't expecting him home.

It was only a few seconds before the door opened to two wide eyed kids. Two of his youngest cousins, Lilia and Theo. They both gasped and after a few seconds of processing, hugged their relative, "Abuela! Lance is back!" Lilia cried, pulling Lance inside. He laughed and picked the two kids up, hugging them both tightly, "You two have gotten so big!" He cried in spanish, tears filling his eyes. He looked around to see an old lady standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Abuela!" He sobbed, putting the two down to bring her into a tight hug. The woman stood, frozen, "B-but...You're...dead." she said, shocked.

Lance broke the hug in surprise, looking into his grandmother's eyes, "No…" He sighed, "It's a very long story...Where's mama? And papa and…"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Your mama is currently yelling at the garrison to go look for you, while your papa is trying to calm her down. They will be so incredibly happy to know you're here. I am too, Lance, we missed you so much."

He noticed she got a little misty eyed. Lance shook his head, wiping his eyes, "I'm so sorry, abuela…"

"No, no, nieto...You're here now. I'll call your mama. You'll have lots of explaining to do."

In the end, it took hours to explain everything. Lance's family wanted every detail, and it was hard to explain all the science to the little ones. He brought all of them aboard Red, though she didn't seem very happy with his niece and nephew begging to touch all the buttons. His big brother punched him gently in the arm, "Guess you are pilot material after all, hermanito." He laughed, with their oldest sister, who nodded, "You really had us all worried there, Lance. Don't ever do that again." Lance laughed with them. "Believe me, I missed you all a lot as well. But.. I'll have to go again. I didn't tell my team I was leaving and I can't be gone for so long, they might get attacked and I need to be there to help them." he sighed. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you guys again."

It took a lot of convincing before Lance's mother would finally let him go, and when she did she couldn't stop crying, "What were you thinking! Going off to fight aliens and save the universe without even telling me! We thought you were dead! And now we got you back.. and you want to leave us again?" She choked through sobs, which only made Lance feel a hundred times worse. "Oh, mama...I didn't mean to worry you. I just got sucked up into it and I had no time to even think about coming home! I had to sneak off and miss breakfast just for this little time!" Of course, Lance chose the wrong words. As soon as Lance's abuela caught wind of him missing a meal, she ran off to create a five course meal. Lance, though, couldn't complain.

He hugged his mama again, comforting her sobs as they waited in the living room for their welcome home feast. "Mama, I have to go back as soon as possible. Probably after breakfast. I already told you, we can't let the Galra take over and...Black won't answer to Shiro anymore."

She shook her head, "If you're leaving I'm coming with you." she said, the determined look only a latina mom can get in her eyes.

"No, mama! It's too dangerous. I can handle this. I _need_ to handle this."

She sighed, staring into Lance's eyes. After a few seconds she decided. "Fine...I won't stay. But I'm meeting this Keith...and Allura. And this Shiro who thinks it's okay for my mijo to fight the galaxy without the proper safety equipment. You don't even have knee pads! And I realize these helmets are some kind of fancy alien tech, but they are not going to stop a concussion!" Lance laughed, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Okay, mama. Whatever you say." He realized in many ways his mother is just like Allura. You can't argue with her. When she's decided, you can't go against it. If you try to argue, they'll both give you 'the look' under which any man will crumble and give in. He should complain to Allura less. She's just trying her best, after all, and she, like the rest of the paladins, is too young for all this responsibility on her shoulders.

Lance didn't go back after breakfast, like he'd said, though. Or after supper. He decided just one night of staying with his family wouldn't hurt. When Lance woke up, he wasn't in tears, but for the first time in forever he woke to his own bed, to the familiar sounds of his loud family in the kitchen rather than the loud voice of Allura and the blaring alarms. Lance got up quickly, actually feeling ready to face the day. He ran to the kitchen, but this time, it was because he wanted to. He didn't have to get dressed in uncomfortable armour or rush to protect the universe. The only thing he rushed to was his family and a warm meal of _human_ food. He smiled at the sounds of his abuelo strumming his guitar and sat down next to him. The man gave him an encouraging look, and with a small cough, Lance started singing. The family gathered around, a few just a little teary eyed, as they watched their son, brother, uncle, sing to them for the first time in what seemed like years. Their singing was only interrupted by a frail woman's call for supper. They all hurried to the dining room, where the table was filled with all kinds of food, from simple American pancakes to torticas, tostada, and more. Lance immediately dug in, missing his home food. Nothing beat his grandma's food… except maybe his mother's hugs. The familiar taste filled his mouth, bringing tears to his eyes once again. How could he leave now? His mama was already coming along, apparently, maybe he could bring-

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud thud outside. The children rushed to the window, yelling something about another lion, "This one's black! And it has wings!"

Lance gasped, rushing to the window, "How did they find me? Shit!"

"Language, mijo!" His mother yelled, opening the door, "I've got this-"

"Lance McClain! Do you realize the trouble I've been through to find you?!" Keith's voice rang through the air, his lion's mouth opening up, allowing the paladin to step out. He stomped to the door, only to be stopped by Lance's mother, "I don't know who you think you are talking to my son that way bu-"

Lance stopped her rant any further. "Mama, calm down...This is _keith._ " He sighed, turning to the red-faced leader, "Look, I know I should have come back yesterday bu-"

"What are you even doing here? We have a universe to protect and you're over here playing hous-"

"Keith, this is my family. I'm not playing anything. I know you wouldn't understand-"

"What the quiznack is that supposed to mean? I wouldn't understand? I understand!"

"You don't have a family to go back to! You don't have to miss your mother's hugs, or your abuela's cooking or-"

"I was orphaned at a young age but I still knew my parents! You don't think I miss them?"

"I didn't mean that-" Lance stopped, face in his hands, "Okay...Just come inside and let's talk about this."

Keith sighed but pushed his way inside, "Okay, we're inside!"

"Sit at the table…" He prompted, sitting down again by his mother. Keith sat by him, only eating after Lance's abuela insisted heavily several times.

"This is good, ma'am…" Keith sighed, before turning to Lance, "but you still have to come back."

Lance shook his head, looking down at his half-eaten plate of food, "I'm going to. But you can do without me for a couple of days."

"Lance, no. We can't. You fly Red now, who else is going to fly her? Who else is going to be the team sharpshooter?" He half teased that last point, but Lance's face still lit up a little, "We need you to help fight the Galra, Lance. You are a part of Voltron, period."

Lance sighed, wiping his face. Of course Keith was right. He knew that. But he just wanted to enjoy the company of his family a little more before the nightmare started again. "Okay" he then gave in, "After breakfast I'll come back. But you have to listen to my abuelo's music. Deal? It's the best, you'll love it, really."

Keith was a little confused about how that was a fair exchange for all of this, but he nodded anyway, "Okay, fine. But we have to hurry."

Breakfast carried on with some small awkward moments when Lance's family tried to talk to Keith. He was very shy at first, but found that it was easy to feel comfortable and talk to the big family if he actually let himself have fun for a change. He realized he might have needed that, after all the stress that was put on him because he had to be the team leader. Soon enough everyone in the room was laughing at Dad's awful jokes, and the kid's antics. When breakfast was over, Lance had to remind him about their deal, and Keith reluctantly followed the family to the living room. Lance's abuelo grabbed his guitar and started strumming, looking expectantly at Lance. He blushed, more hesitant now that Keith was there, but the family insisted, so Lance cleared his throat and started singing a soft song. Though keith didn't understand the Spanish words, his face still lit up at Lance's calm voice. Lance sang like an angel, his face calm and relaxed for the first time in a while. He'd always seemed a little forced whenever he was making jokes. Right now he looked truly like himself. Keith had never seen Lance look less tense than now. Or, he admitted to himself, more beautiful.

When the two were finished with the song, the kids raced around the couch, chanting for an encore, which Keith was quick to deny.

"We have to hurry back. Allura is _not_ happy, and without our lions they can't form Voltron if the Galra attack."

Lance nodded reluctantly, kissing each member of his family goodbye and giving his mama a long hug. His mom didn't come with them after all. Though he could have sworn he heard her tell Keith something along the lines of "Let him get hurt and I'll kill you."

The two piled into their individual lions in silence, only broken after they left the Earth's atmosphere.

"Thanks, Keith, for letting me stay a little longer." Lance mumbled, wiping his eyes from tears that didn't seem to stop. It was so hard saying goodbye to his family yet again, not knowing when he'll come back. "I really needed this. All of it. Thanks for…Thanks for what you said."

"I meant it, Lance. We need you. You're a part of the team. You worry way too much, you know. We were all really worried. And...I'm sure Pidge could set something up so you can talk to your family."

Lance smiled fondly at this. "Maybe you're not such a bad leader after all, Keith." He replied.


End file.
